GHOST: LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR
by pame.30
Summary: Un destino no trazado, una unión que pasa más allá de lo impensable, el sufrió un accidente que lo tiene al borde de la muerte, su espíritu sale de su cuerpo y recorre por los lugares que siempre caminó sin darle importancia, hasta que la conoce a ella, la cual es su ángel y su luz en la oscuridad... pasen y lean esta otra historia...
1. Chapter 1

_Un destino no trazado, una unión que pasa más allá de lo impensable, el sufrió un accidente que lo tiene al borde de la muerte, su espíritu sale de su cuerpo y recorre por los lugares que siempre caminó sin darle importancia, hasta que la conoce a ella, la cual es su ángel y su luz en la oscuridad, un amor que sobre pasa lo impensable, más cuando el despierta de su sueño que casi podía haber sido para toda la eternidad._

_PERSONAJES: SESSHOMARU, AHOME, INUYASHA…._

_Espero que les guste._

GHOST: LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR

INTRODUCCION…..

_Inu no Taisho un gran empresario de prestigio, dueño de una empresa poderosa a nivel mundial y reconocida por sus avances en la tecnología médica, electrónica y automotriz, pero también por su atractivo de buen porte, físico atleta, con una voz grave pero a la vez intimidante, con una particularidad genética en la familia, era que tenía los ojos de color dorado y su cabello color plateado, que solo se da solo en su familia particularmente en los hombres en su mayoría y raro en las mujeres, particularmente tiene dos hijos de matrimonios distintos, el mayor Sesshomaru Taisho vicepresidente de las empresas Taisho Corp y mano derecha de su padre, también dueño de un físico tallado a mano, piel blanca, estatura alta como su padre, cabello largo más abajo de su cintura, ojos dorados pero fríos y de voz grave, el otro su medio hermano Inuyasha Taisho, un genio en la tecnología e ingeniero en mecánica automotriz, también es uno de los encargado del área de mecánica y diseño de los vehículos exclusivos y a escala que hacia la empresa, como los otros dos dueño de una belleza de los Taisho, un poco más bajo de estatura que su padre y hermano, pero tenía su atractivo físico y legado de su familia, lo malo que tenía era una atracción muy fuerte con el sexo opuesto, ósea un mujeriego de primera, lo mismo era su hermano mayor, solo que este era más discreto y no se mostraba a la luz pública, expertos en la seducción y también maestros del sexo (N/A: creo que exagero un poquito jejeje, bueno sigamos con la historia)._

_Bueno como decía, los dos son excelentes hermanos aunque sean de madres distintas, Inu no Taisho se volvió a casar cuando Sesshomaru tenía 5 años, ya que el quedo viudo porque su primera esposa Irazure murió en un accidente de tránsito dos años antes, ahora su esposa actual Izayoi y madre de Inuyasha, acogió a Sesshomaru como su propio hijo y casi dos años después nació el que ya conocemos (N/A: este hombre no pierde tiempo en emparejarse, ya sé de donde estos dos sacaron lo seductores), los dos eran muy buenos en los negocios, nunca desaprovechaban la oportunidad para entablar nuevas alianzas o de sacar de circulación a la competencia, pero ambos eran bien unidos pero a la hora de buscar mujeres para saciar sus bajos instintos, eran verdaderos rivales utilizando sus encantos para cortejarlas y por su puesto llevarlas a la cama, claro con los debidos resguardos para no dejar descendencia de manera irresponsable, ya que solo lo harían con la mujer que realmente los amasen por lo que son y no por la fama y el dinero que ostentaban. _

_Hasta que ambos conocen a dos mujeres que entran en sus vidas, la primera Kikyo Sukino una mujer de alta clase y de una belleza que a cualquier mujer envidiaría, pelo largo y liso, tez blanca, piernas largas, de cuerpo bien formando, con una mirada fría y calculadora, siempre obtiene lo que quiere y esa meta fue el corazón de Inuyasha Taisho, la otra era Kagura Tomoeda, dueña de una de las empresas de modelos "The Stars Model's" y de alta costura más famosa de Europa y Asia, con una figura de envidia, cabello castaño oscuro rizado, piel blanca, de cuerpo bien formado, ojos color rubí, la cual se encargó de conquistar el corazón frio e indomable de Sesshomaru Taisho, aunque esta última pareja con el correr del tiempo su relación no era de las mejores, ante la sociedad eran la mejor pareja que se tenga historia y con un compromiso de matrimonio anunciado hace unos dos meses, pero en la intimidad se había originado la distancia que, después de que el chico descubriera una infidelidad de su pareja, las cosas se fueron poniendo al rojo vivo, hasta que un accidente grave y la llegada de una joven cambiara el destino de estos dos hermanos sino también el de ella, de las cuales uno en su inconciencia corporal pero en lo espiritual descubrirá lo que es el amor verdadero, mientras que otro por parte de la obsesión y de adjudicarse una conquista más, también descubrirá el amor, aunque no todo lo que se adquiere a modo de seducción se quede para siempre. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un poco corto pero es para empezar y ver si les gusta este nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 2 DESCUBRIENDO UN ENGAÑO Y UN AC

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, aunque un poco corto, a contar de este capítulo y los siguientes habrá parte en las que relatan los personajes principales y quien les habla, con ello para hacerlo mas interesante, a todos aquellos que leen mi otra historia y siguen con esta, me dejen sus mensajes para saber si les gusta o lo dejo en el camino.

Ahora el que da inicio a esto es el sexy y por cierto, elegante-serio, nuestro Sesshomaru, pero al final tendrá un accidente grave y que da comienzo a la historia, bueno... los aburro mas y a leer¡.

**_DESCUBRIENDO UN ENGAÑO Y UN ACCIDENTE FATAL_**

**_POV SESSHOMARU….._**

_- Me encontraba en mi oficina viendo los pormenores de la empresa y demás pendientes, pero aunque quería seguir con mis actividades, mi mente no me lo permitía, mi concentración era nula provocando con ello una molestia, todo porque, se originó que la mujer que dice ser mi prometida ha actuado de manera extraña….._

**_Inicio flash…._**

_Todo esto comenzó hace menos de un mes cuando empezó con salidas extrañas así como las llamadas, su actitud era nerviosa, era como si algo ocultara, le pregunte que pasaba respondiéndome que eran asuntos de su empresa, que tenía que entregar diseños o que se yo, hasta que un día, mientras ella estaba en el baño tomando una ducha, después de bueno….. Ustedes saben, de una buena y cansadora sesión de sexo, sonó el tono de mensaje en su celular de un número desconocido, como vi que ella demoraba en salir, decidí ver lo que decía (N/A: La curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso al perro, jejeje), lo que decía me dejo completamente helado __**"hola mi amor, te espero con ansias para hacerte mía nuevamente, pasare a verte en la tarde, besos",**__ mi sangre hirvió como nunca, como era posible que a menos de un mes de casarnos, me estaba viendo la cara de imbécil, sin decir más Salí de la habitación tomando algo de ropa y me fui a la habitación de huéspedes y ahí tome una ducha rápida, saliendo posteriormente del departamento._

**_Fin del flash_**_…._

_Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que el sonido del teléfono de mi despacho me saco de mi distracción, era la llamada de un investigador privado que había contratado más o menos dos semanas y que de manera rápida, me entrego todo un informe detallado de lo que __**MI**__ prometida hacía, ante ello atendí la llamada telefónica….. _

_- __**Aló Sr. Taisho?-**__ pregunto el investigador al teléfono- le tengo noticias de su prometida._

_- __**Dígame qué noticias me tiene**__- le respondí – __**espero que sea algo bueno**__._

_- __**Bueno…**__ - un minuto de silencio - __**Es mejor que venga al departamento de ella**__- "lo sabía" me dije mentalmente, pero fue breve ya que el investigador siguió hablando - __**como usted sospechaba, no está sola en estos momentos, el sujeto llego a las 14:17 horas y acompaña a su prometida hace más de dos horas**__- terminó de darme su reporte._

_- __**Muchas gracias señor Takeda**__ – le respondí dándole las gracias, poco usual en mi - __**recibirá su pago a su cuenta bancaria, en estos momentos me dirijo hacia allá **__- termine la llamada y Salí de la empresa, le indique a mi secretaria que hiciera un deposito a una cuenta bancaria, que era del detective privado que contrate, para luego retirarme._

_Mientras me dirigía a gran velocidad en mi lamborgini gallardo del año, mi cabeza daba vueltas de cómo era posible que me estuviera pasando esto a mí, ¡RAYOS¡ esta maldita me las va a pagar, mientras seguía mi viaje coloque el alta voz de mi celular y llame a su número telefónico, la cual después de varios minutos me contesto._

_- __**A-Aló?-**__pregunto con voz agitada._

_-__**Aló Kagura?, soy yo Sesshomaru**__- le respondí - __**quería avisarte que demorare en llegar, tuve un imprevisto de último momento así que no me esperes en casa**__ – le dije sin sospechar la muy perra que iba directo a su casa._

_-__**N-no te preocupes amor, tus negocios son importantes, más si tienes que tener ese acuerdo con los norteamericanos **__- hablo del otro lado y fue en eso que sentí el quejido de alguien más, así que le pregunte qué estaba haciendo._

_- __**Amor dime, estás sola?, creí escuchar algo y además estas algo agitada**__ - le pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, apretando mis manos en el volante de mi auto._

_-__**N-si….estoy sola….lo….lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo un poco de ejercicio para mantener mi figura**__ – respondió - __**tu sabes que no quiero subir de peso**__ - tratándome de convencerme, pero no le creí en su respuesta ya que una pequeña risa y lo que parecían ser besos se escuchaban del otro lado._

_-__**Muy bien, te veo más tarde, ahora tengo que irme **__- finalice la llamada y tire el teléfono al interior del auto - __**!MALTIDA PUTA RAMERA!, NADIE SE BURLA DE SESSHOMARU TAISHO¡ **__- grite ante la rabia que sentía en ese momento, golpeando fuertemente el volante._

_Después de unos minutos llegue a su casa, dejando el auto en el estacionamiento y subiendo al ascensor, menos mal que traía consigo la llave que ella misma me dio de su departamento y sigilosamente entre en ella, lo que encontré me hirvió la sangre, en la mesa de centro había dos copas con champagne a medio consumir y desde allí hasta el dormitorio, unas prendas de vestir tanto de ella como el de su amante, así que seguí mi camino sigiloso hasta el dormitorio y allí, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y sobre la cama estaban esos dos fornicando, me quede paralizado sin poder moverme, viendo como ese imbécil estaba sobre Kagura estaban… estaban, no…..no pude, no puede aguantar más, así que de una patada abrí la puerta bruscamente, azotándose esta contra la pared haciendo que esos dos dieran un salto y se quedaran mirando hacia la puerta, ambos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma._

_Después de verme se separaron, quedando ambos a cada lado de la cama, Kagura se levantó presurosa tomando una bata para cubrir su desnudes, en cambio el maldito se quedó en la cama, mirándome con una leve sonrisa de burla en su rostro, no aguante más y me fui contra él, tomándolo por el cuello comenzando a asfixiándolo y a la vez golpeándolo en el rostro, mientras que la maldita trataba de quitarme de encima._

_- __**SESSHOMARU, DEJALO NO LO GOLPEES¡, YA BASTA¡**__- decía mientras me tiraba para salir de la cama._

_- __**DIME HACE CUANTO¡…..HACE CUANTO TIEMPO TE ACUESTAS CON MI PROMETIDA DESGRACIADO¡ **__- gritaba encolerizado y seguía golpeándolo - __**CONTESTAAA¡**__. _

_- __**Su-suel-suéltame maldito….N-no ten-tengo por qué responderte**__ - me respondió el muy desgraciado, logrando soltarse de mi agarre a duras penas- __**Además cof…cof…cof….ella no….cof..cof..cof…no ha recibido nin-ninguna queja por ello **__- con un tono de sarcasmo._

_- __**CALLAAATEEEE¡ **__- grite y lo golpe tan fuerte que lo deje inconsciente en la cama, mientras que Kagura me quita de esta y comienza a gritarme._

_- __**QUE TE PASA SESSHOMARU¡, PORQUE LO GOLPEASTE¡ **__- me comenzó a gritar y tomándome del brazo sacándome de encima de su amante._

_En mi arranque de furia que tenía, la tome por el cuello y la tire hacia la pared, no entendía razones, ya no escuchaba, mi visión se nublaba por momentos, causando que mis ojos ámbar se tiñera en la parte blanca de rojo, mientras que ella trataba de soltarse de mi agarre._

_- __**Suel- suéltame…..por…por favor **__- con lágrimas y temblando de miedo, tratando de soltarse de mis manos – __**suéltame….. por favor…. Sesshomaru**__ – me suplicaba._

_- __**PORQUE¡ …DIME PORQUE ME TRAICIONASTE DE ESTA MANERA¡ **__- le grite en su cara - __**NO ESTAS SATISFECHA CON LO QUE TE HE DADO?, QUE BUSCAS PLACER CON OTRO, EH¡?**__- seguía sosteniendo mis manos en sus hombros, comenzando a sacudirla con brusquedad._

_- __**Aaacchhh…suéltame, me….me lastimas….aaahhh**__ - dio un grito al soltarla y caer al suelo._

_- __**AHORA DIME…QUE PRETENDES EH?**__ - seguía encolerizado y respirando agitadamente, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro._

_- __**Por favor déjame explicarte lo que pa…..**__- trato de acercarse a mí, pero no lo hizo, ya que no deje que hablara, no quería escucharla ni tampoco que se me acercara._

_- __**CALLATE¡, no quiero oírte¡, no quiero que te me acerques, me repugnas **__- la aparte de mi lado empujándola._

_- __**Amor no me apartes de ti, te amo **__- rogaba entre lágrimas y tratando de abrazarme._

_- __**AMOR?...MMMMM…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**__ - comienzo a reírme - __**como puedes ser tan hipócrita kagura, te acabo de ver revolcándote con ese imbécil en tu cama y me dices AMOR?, por favor, ni siquiera te crees lo que dices **__- le respondí con sarcasmo._

_- __**Y QUÉ PIENSAS HACER EH?, TU TAMPOCO ERES UNA BLANCA PALOMA**__ - respondió con rabia - __**TÚ TAMBIÉN ME ERES INFIEL, CUANTAS VECES TE VI COQUETEANDO O INSINUANDO A LAS ZORRAS QUE SE TE ACERCABAN **__- con sus puños apretados._

_- __**En primer lugar no soy infiel**__ – afirme en mi dicho - __**antes cuando era libre, no me resistía a estar con una mujer en mi cama para saciarme, pero cuando jure que al casarme, no habría otra en mi lecho que mi esposa**__ – le respondí ante su interrogatorio -, __**pero que te crees en reprochar?**__- ._

_Ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, el aire me asfixiaba, no quería verla, así que me dispuse a salir de la habitación, la cual fui detenido por ella._

_- __**Adonde crees que vas?, todavía no hemos terminado **__- sujetándome del brazo._

_- __**Suéltame Kagura, tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar **__- la mire fríamente, percatándome que su mano que me sujetaba, llevaba el anillo de compromiso, así que en un rápido movimiento se lo quite de su dedo._

_- __**DEVUELVEME ESO ES MIO¡ **__- me grito tratando de quitármelo._

_- __**Así que lo quieres de vuelta? pues, mira lo que hago con el**__ - lo tire por la ventana del departamento- con eso queda cancelado nuestro compromiso, no quiero verte más sucia ramera, dale tus placeres al imbécil que tienes en tu cama- ante ello sentí una cachetada en mi cara._

_-__**TU…TU….BASTARDOOOOO¡, NO PERMITIRE QUE ESTO SE TERMINE, TU ERES MIOOOO¡**__- seguía gritándome, mientras que yo seguía inmutable, luego me di cuenta que el amante estaba recuperando la conciencia._

_-__**Yo no tengo dueña, así que quédate con ese**__ - apuntando a la cama - __**yo me largo de aquí, hasta nunca KA-GU-RA **__- Salí de ese odio lugar, pese a lo gritos de esa puta._

_Mi rabia seguía, no podía salir de la humillación a que fui objeto, así que Salí del estacionamiento a gran velocidad, me olvidaría de todo, del compromiso, de todo lo que me recuerde a esa repugnante mujer, buscare placeres en alguna cama y a beber, luego de diré a mi padre y hermano (aunque no tengo porque), del termino de esta relación._

**_POV DE LA NARRADORA (ósea yo)…._**

_Salió raudo y veloz por la avenida, pasándose por alto las señales de tránsito, Sesshomaru no prestaba atención al mundo que lo rodeaba, no quería recordar el trago amargo que tuvo que pasar, así que llego hasta un pub muy concurrido de la ciudad y que era el lugar preferido por él, ya que el dueño del local lo conocía bastante y le tenía un lugar especial para sus encuentros íntimos, ocasión que no paso por alto, luego de estar en la sección vip, bebiendo cuanto trago tomo, luego de ello no falto la placentera compañía, saciándose en ese lugar de todos su bajos instintos, de sus frustración y toda su angustia que le afectaba._

_Después de toda actividad y con unos tragos demás en el cuerpo, camino tambaleante a su automóvil subiéndose a este, lo encendió y salió otra vez rápido por las calles de la ciudad, otra vez pasando por alto las señales de tránsito, hasta que en un cruce de calles, un semáforo en rojo le alertaba a su detención, quien no acordes a sus sentidos no quiso acatar, causando con ello que, a la velocidad que iba, colisiono contra otro automóvil y con ello perdiera el control, para terminar su loca carrera contra una muralla._

_Los equipos de emergencias llegaron después de unos minutos y rápidamente prestaron los primeros auxilios al vehículo que había colisionado Sesshomaru, que por suerte, sus ocupantes solo tenían contusiones menores, no así el, que tuvo que ser sacado por bomberos de entre los fierros retorcidos de lo que fue un lujoso auto, siendo asistido por paramédicos para controlar un paro cardiaco que estaba sufriendo, siendo subido a una ambulancia y llevado en estado grave hasta la clínica central. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_TAAAAATTANNNNNN..._

_Se que me querrán matar con esto, pero así empieza..._

_No se olviden de dejarme sus queridos reiwers, como ya saben con sus criticas constructivas o destructivas, y también veré si puedo subir el siguiente capitulo antes que se me terminen mis vacaciones y si no, les pido un poco de paciencia._


End file.
